This invention pertains to water fluid mechanics, physical sites of diversion, and physical sites of downstream water fluid replacement. Water can either be underground, hereinafter referred to as groundwater, or surface water, hereinafter referred to as streams or rivers, whether navigable or not. Water, in the fluid state, can also be transported in, for example, but not limited to pipelines, open channels, by train, or truck. There may be occasions when it is desirable to divert water upstream from an authorized existing stream diversion location, due to a higher water quality or a newly constructed water storage vessel, (such as a reservoir), other water storage mechanism, transfer to a tributary of the original drainage basin, or other reason for a different place of usage for the water. The application of this invention will allow, without reduction in water flow quantity at a defined downstream location, while a simultaneous (depending on stream velocities which may require a delay in the replenishment water) diversion from the stream, at an upstream location of an authorized diversion at an equal or near equal quantity of water. This mechanism can only occur, when the fluid flow between the new upstream diversion location, and the location for the downstream fluid flow replacement, is not diminished in an amount that an intermediate diverter is legally entitled to divert historically.